leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gnar/@comment-25310679-20140816074124/@comment-24784655-20140816161710
Seems to me its just because hes a new champ, so u just have to get used to him, and learn how he plays. To me, mastering the mini gnar form is crucial to winning your lane. Also, with mega gnar you can go even in trades with the likes of darius and riven from 1-5 quite easily, and lv 6 gnar combined with a jungler like lee sin is ridiculously dominant in a 2v2 situation. You really have to be careful of his low aa range early game, and dont get punished in ur tiny form (although you could bait them with it and then transform) . I find the ult to be super powerful, in combination with the burst from ur mega gnar you can easily 100-0 squishies. And the disadvantages of his ulti that you listed is called counterplay tbh. Taking amumu for example, "the enemy will stay wide, avoiding your leaps and lock YOUR ass down while your team gets mangled.", "Spread out and force Gnar to choose who to hit?", "Flash/Blink away before he lands?" could quite easily apply to him, yet amumu is considered a teamfight monster. But another point is that gnar doesn't neccesarily always have to be the sole intiator for your team. You can follow up on easier to land cc such as many support ccs such as leona, zyra, and braum. Also, aoe cc that allows you to control their movement is considerably strong, (gragas ult for example). Of course you won't be able to land the perfect five man ulti consistenly at all, but if riot made it so that it was easy, gnar would be super op. He actually feels a lot similar to jax in many ways, at least the way i build him. With botrk, it becomes very difficult to reliably catch and fight gnar, while it also gives him very powerful dueling potential. With a triforce, the sheer amount of damage he can output is really quite a lot. It's not particulary hard getting 3 hits on the same target at that point. I like to think of it as once u get those 3 hits, the increased stats u get will allow you to basically keep that up indefinitely. And once you get tankier, and u mega gnar into a team, u can aoe knockback, and permaslow and kill their squishies. He's also a very effective splitpusher. There are quite a few counterpicks to gnar that ive seen. Most of them are the ones that can abuse his mini gnar form, and fight him in his mega form. It may sound like I'm contradicting myself, but the champ i have had the most success with is darius, thats right, downright darius. Wait, but gnar is ranged! Ye but its scaling range, meaning that aat lv 6 gnar has 425 range. Darius' pull is 540 range, and his q range is 425. All in all, champs that have strong gap closers and damage or ryze, can demolish gnar. This is a huge problem. i'm not trying to say gnar is a godclass champ by any means, but i think with proper skill and intuition, he can be a solid pick, and likewise, with proper skill and intuition he can be shutdown.